


Sometimes Goodbye is an open door

by SonicGavel



Series: Barisi forever after [1]
Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Bittersweet departure, Gen, Goodbyes, Letter, M/M, Sonny writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Sonny writes a letter to the squad and starts a new chapter in his life.





	Sometimes Goodbye is an open door

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I think Carisi should do before the series ends.

"Has Carisi come in yet?" Liv asked when she came out of her office.

"No but his badge and gun are in his drawer. Did he go UC?" Fin asked.

"No but he hasn't really been open since Rafa-" Liv started getting shaky as she started thinking about Rafael's recent departure. Sonny had been distant and everyone knew. More importantly, everyone knew why.

"Hey, someone put this letter that says it's from Sonny in my mailbox last night, thinking I'd find it this morning." Rollins said as she power walked into the precinct. "It was addressed to me but I looked at the letter header, and it says "To the whole team". I brought it with me for everyone to read."

Liv and Fin walked over as Amanda handed the envelope over. Liv took the letter out of the already opened envelope (it was addressed to Rollins and she had to open it for expection) and started to unfold the envelope.

"There are three paragraphs dedicated to us in this letter. The first one's for me." Liv started to read.

"Lieu, You have taught me so much in my career as an officer with SVU. You even saved my life. I owe you gargantuanly. What I owe you most is an explanation for what I'm about to do. It's not the same. I mean you once told me that SVU is more than just a team, that it's a family. Well this family's not the same without one member altogether. Don't be surprised, Lieu. I'd think you'd have known since you and the Counselor talked the most. I just can't continue working there without him there picking on me or bickering with me. So it's time I say goodbye. I already put in my papers and my letter of resignation should be on your desk by the time I sent this one to Amanda. Give Noah my love and tell him Uncle Sonny hopes to see him soon." Liv wiped a tear from her eyes and gave Fin the letter.

"Looks like the next passage is for Fin." Liv said, enfuriating Rollins.

"Fin, the Lieu's not the only one who saved my life. I owe you for the game expo case. When those kids had a gun to my head and you came in the nick of time with the SWAT team. For that, I am grateful. We didn't hang out much during my time at SVU, but that time we did at the game expo was fun until we got that case. I'll never forget it and I hope we always have that." Fin smiled as he continued to read. "Listen, I'm sorry we never kept your secret between us but could you carry mine to your grave? It'd be much appreciated." Fin finished reading and Amanda was confused.

"What secret?" Amanda asked demandingly.

"The Cuba one." Fin said nonchalantly.

"I know what your secret was. What was Sonny's?" Amanda all but growled through her teeth.

"I don't know." Fin lied through his teeth, knowing damn well he was talking about the Rolos story. "Oh look the next passage is for you." Fin changed the subject as Amanda almost ripped the paper in his hand snatching it away from him.

"Amanda, you are my best friend in here. We've had our moments but only the good moments are worth remembering. Like my helping you out when you were still learning to be a mom. All those nights of bad reality TV while I helped care for Jessie. Even now she's coming into her own. You raise her well even when I don't get to be there. Even if we had one bad patch back in West Virginia, I don't even know what I was thinking when that happened. The point is we share everything and right now, this is not goodbye. Technically, this is goodbye to SVU but I'm not leaving my second family. You can be sure that when you see Jessie tonight, tell her Uncle Sonny will visit next week and I love her SOOOO much." Amanda breathed in a big sob and continued as best as she could. In a final paragraph, Sonny had one more thing to say.

"Like the Lieu said, we're all a second family here. I just can't feel good in this second family without a missing member of that family. I love you all, but I gotta be with him." With that, the letter ended with Love, Sonny and everyone separated to different parts of the precinct. Fin stayed in his chair, Liv looked out the window and Amanda went to cry in the interrogation room.

"What do you think he'll do now?" Fin asked as Liv continued to look out the window.

"You read the letter, he's going to find that missing member of our second family." Liv said as she started back to her office. "And maybe even create a third with him." She ended positively as business proceeded as usual.  
...............................................................  
Sonny held a duffel bag in his left hand, his hair not been moussed in days. He was in a gray sweatsuit sitting at a bus stop. Only he wasn't waiting for a bus. After a couple hours, a red car came up, a convertible of some kind. Sonny got up and got in as a familiar voice in a white button-up, raybans, dark blue jeans and a big cocky smile asked "Going my way?". Sonny kissed Raf deeply and Rafael started the car back up.

"So where do you want to go first?" Raf asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." Sonny said as he took Rafael's hand and kissed it, then they looked at each other once more before Raf took his attention back to the road. Nothing else would ever make Sonny more sure about the decision he just made than the man he loved for the last four years.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Scanny. Follow your trailermate into the sunset for Barisi's sake.


End file.
